


Cats and Pink Lemonade

by Irregular_Psychic



Series: Musical Fanfics [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Multi, a fluff oneshot cuz im trash for that, an au where evan plays neko atsume because why not, connor's in the bathroom half the time so he's not really that relevant., still love my son though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irregular_Psychic/pseuds/Irregular_Psychic
Summary: The gang's out eating and while Connor's in the bathroom, Evan starts zoning out while playing Neko Atsume. The rest of the gang question Evan about the game and they all consider playing it too.





	Cats and Pink Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently got back into Neko Atsume so I've made it my obligation to make the DEH gang to suffer along with me.

"Hey Ev, are you okay? You've been zoning out a lot lately." Jared asked, quite concerned that Evan hasn't touched his salad since 10 minutes ago.

"Yeah, you sure you're fine, Evan? You've been staring at your phone for over half an hour now." Zoe added, taking a fry from Jared's plate without him noticing.

"O-oh. I'm sorry. I was busy playing something." Evan apologized, returning to reality.

"Is it another potted plant simulator? Seriously, Ev, this is getting serious. Remember last time? You didn't leave your room for an entire 5 days and whenever Heidi would ask you if you were fine, you'd respond with a "Mom, I'm busy with the hydrangeas." or "The carnations aren't growing yet."." Evan flushed with embarrassment.

"Nonono! It isn't a plant simulator this time." He reassured them. "I-it's a cat one."

"Oh my God, we really have to stage an intervention, Evan. This is way worse than drugs." Jared groaned, hearing that his best friend had found yet another never-ending simulator to waste away his life with.

"What's it called?" Zoe asked curiously.

"Neko Atsume..." Evan mumbled, turning his phone to his friends so they could see the game.

"Oh, wow. This is actually really cute." Alana finally piped into the conversation before sipping some of her pink lemonade. "What are they called?"

"Huh?" Evan felt stunned for a moment before catching on. "Oh, this one's called Fred, this one's Sunny, and that one's Lexy."

"Did you name them yourself?" Zoe asked.

"Actually no. I kept all their default names. I think they're cute. You can change their names though. Over here, you click on this then type their names--" Evan froze as a hand snatched his phone.

"Aw, this one's faint-hearted. That's cute." Jared commented, scrolling through all the cats. "Ev-an. Yeah. The faint-hearted one's called Evan now." Jared cackled the trademark Jared Kleinman way as he returned the phone to Evan. 

"What cat did you change?Ohno.Iforgothisname.Ican'tturnbacknow.whatdoido.ohnojaredwhathaveyoudone--" Evan widened his eyes, frantically trying to remember the cat's previous name. He had started shaking but a soft hand fell on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Don't worry, Ev. This'll get him back." Zoe quickly comforted Evan before gently grabbing the phone from his hands and scrolled through the cats. She felt a eureka after she saw a certain cat.

"Hmm... Ev, look at this." Zoe showed him what she had done, stifling a laugh. A chuckle escaped from Evan as he saw the cat's name.

_'Jared Kleinman'_

_Personality_

_'Finicky Feaster'_

_'Fluffy'_

He had been staring at the cat's name for 5 minutes as he went on roaring with laughter. This is probably the loudest laugh Evan ever had in his lifetime. Jared had gotten quite salty since 4 of his friends (Connor had returned from his bathroom visit) had just been roaring with laughter for the past couple of minutes without him knowing why. He pouted like an angry puppy for a few minutes until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Give me that!" Jared snatched the phone once again. The rest of the gang shut their mouths in surprise.

He stared at the phone for a solid second before chuckling, then roaring with laughter. "You dorks." He wiped a tear from his left eye and went in for a hug which caused the spill of Alana's half empty lemonade, but nobody seemed to care. Not even Alana.

Everyone seemed to fall into the hug, staying like that for a solid minute before finally letting go and resuming the laughter (but way quieter this time). They had gone on a naming spree for the rest of lunch, naming cats after themselves, their friends, even their parents. 

Evan smiled to himself, looking at everyone at the table. Connor had started naming every 'weirdly obnoxious cat' as he called them, Jared. Zoe was leaning on Alana, chuckling every now and then when she went to check on Connor's progress. Jared had moved over to Connor's side and whenever he wouldn't agree with Connor's name choice, he'd pluck the phone from his hand and change it to something he'd deem more appropriate. 

He had brought their little friend group together by showing them a cat simulator. It was a happy and dainty day for everyone. Everyone including him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first ever one shot I finished in this series. But I made the BMC one earlier so I had to finish it before this one lol. So, you can tell that I am a sucker for writing short fluffy oneshots just from this one. You'll see way more. Just you wait.


End file.
